


Angst Drabbles

by WhitePaperDoll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, Drabble Collection, How Do I Tag, Imaginary Friends, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitePaperDoll/pseuds/WhitePaperDoll
Summary: One day, I had a sudden thought."Oh, why don't I post it, so I will have a backup if I lose my files"So here we are. Basically, this is just a backup of some story concepts I have.





	1. Our Journey

In a forest, far from any cities and villages, there were two beings, a man with tall figure and black wavy hair, and a petite girl with long brown hair.

The girl walked on the front, while the man followed her. They passed grass and rocks, hills and mountains, rivers and lakes.

Once in a while, they would stop and built a tent. The girl would collect some dry woods and create a campfire. They would see the red fire side by side, with the girl laying her head on the man's shoulder. Their hands intertwined, sharing warmth to each other.

At around midnight, they would go inside the tent. The girl curled on the right side, and the man laid on the left side, holding the girl's figure tightly. And then, slumber came upon them.

Sometimes, they would find a small village. At those times, they would go loitering around, searching for necessities for their journey.

And then, some of the villagers would talked to the girl, offering their products. The girl would say no to everything they didn't need.

As usual, they would find a small shop, with an old man or lady as its owner. It was a just a small shop which sold some bread and apples.

"Two loaf of bread please," said the girl, as always.

Then, as usual, the shop owner would laugh, while giving the girl her requested items.

"You sure eat a lot for your size"

The girl would give a smile as she always did, and left the shop. The girl and the man would then leave the village, to continue their journey.

After some time, they would stop to eat their bread. They would search for a big rock or anywhere to sit on. The girl would give the bread to the man, and eat her bread.

After that, they would stand up and walk away. Behind them, there was always a loaf of bread left behind, put on their seat.

The girl and the man kept walking without looking back, and continued their journey.


	2. We Finally Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short story. This time, two young men are featured.

"Reno!"

A young man in his 20s screamed while slammimg a hospital room, and instantly received shocked glares from other people nearby.

"Reno? Are you Reno?"

"... Cale?"

A younger man, so skinny he resembled a pole more than human, laid on the bed at the center of the room.

"Excuse me, may I know who you are?"

A lady in nurse costume walked to confront Cale.

"I am his..."

At that moment, Cale thought about a lot of things. He was a nobody, not Reno's family or friend. He was—

"Please let me see him," the laying man weakly said those words. His hand grasped to the air, searching for something to touch.

Cale immediately ran to Reno, almost hitting the nurse. Cale held Reno's hand with both of his hands, and brought it to touch his cheek.

Reno's hand was so cold, there was no warmth left on the skin.

"Your face—" Reno said while smiling, "—is exactly like how I imagined it to be"

And then, tears fell from Reno's eyes. Even then, he kept smiling

"Finally, we meet" he said, "I'm so glad"

And then, the faint grip and force in Reno's hand faded away, and he breathed his last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I don't have any naming sense. I intended to make this a short comic, but drawing hospitals is such a pain.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the man is actually just an imaginary friend the girl created to company her on her journey


End file.
